Malware
Malware was a psychotic, dangerous, and mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, who was one of the three main antagonists for the first 2 season arcs in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. He and Dr. Psychobos were the creators of the Nemetrix. His original plan was to upgrade himself with the Omnitrix to become more powerful than ever. His second plan was to destroy Azmuth and the other Galvanic Mechamorphs. Personality Malware was psychotic and obsessed with the Omnitrix. He deeply hated his own kind and Azmuth. Vain and conceited, Malware saw the rest of his kind as flawed compared to him. Malware was willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he got annoyed by his opinions and excuses occasionally. Malware didn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him many times in the past). He believed that his reputation is exaggerated, though one time he called Ben the "bane of my very existence", he eventually developed a hatred for him. He had an intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting down Ben as a trophy. He also enjoyed torturing his victims, as seen when he destroyed Feedback in front of Ben. Appearance Malware was originally a skinny, skeleton-like black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph due to an incomplete/broken life code. When Albedo tried to kill him, via sabotaging the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, he turned into a negative Galvanic Mechamorph and his body changed drastically. He has a glowing yellow symbol on his neck and had red on his body instead of green. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware's eye does not glow when talking. During another fight with Ben, Malware's appearance had changed after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon and he resembled a dinosaur-like animal. His right hand was a Tachyon cannon, while his left hand was a sharp claw, though he can swap them around if he wants. In Showdown: Part 2, Malware gained his last form, this one resembling Godzilla or some other large dinosaur. It was immense (easily towering over Way Big), with spikes lining the back and three star-shaped glowing pits along his massive torso. This form was acquired after corrupting the surface and parts of Galvan Prime. He was defeated by Feedback and the Galvanic Mechamorphs, returning Malware to his third form before he ultimately fell. Powers and Abilities Malware had the ability to mimic tech like a regular Galvanic Mechamorph and was shown to be very intelligent and had a lot of knowledge about the Omnitrix. But, unlike most Galvanic Mechamorphs, he permanently absorbed the technology he merged with. The technology upgraded him instead of him upgrading the technology. Unlike most of his kind, Malware had sharp claws. Malware could create an incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix, which was used to create the Nemetrix. Malware had an immunity to flame attacks, as seen with his battle with Heatblast. Tachyon Cannon Malware could use the Tachyon Cannon to disrupt every individual cell with matching DNA in a certain radius taking the target (or targets) apart on a subcellular level. If used on a human, it could kill every human within a hundred miles. Trouble Helix (416).png|Enhanced Strength Trouble Helix (430).png|Pyro Immunity Trouble Helix (494).png|Elasticity Trouble Helix (538).png|Shapeshifting Trouble Helix (100).png|Technology Absorption Malware regenerate.png|Regeneration Malware optic.png|Optic Laser Malware size.png|Size Alteration Proto-Tool Malware absorbed Rook's Proto-Tool in Showdown: Part 2. Other Equipment Malware has absorbed several Plumber weapons. Malware has absorbed a Galvan Jetpack which grants him interplanetary travel. Weaknesses Malware suffered from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. Malware could be trapped by Diamondhead's crystals. Malware was extremely vulnerable to a Conductoid. History Malware was born a mutated and incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld Galvan B. Azmuth had promised him a upgrade to help him with his fatal condition but Malware soon grew very impatient and got angry with Azmuth's numerous delays and would eventually come to the Galvan home world Galvan Prime demanding his cure. Five years prior to Omniverse ]]Malware kidnapped Albedo and stole Azmuth's unfinished cure, a secondary Helix. Malware took the pair to Galvan B where he forced Albedo to connect the secondary Helix it to the primary Helix. Not only did Malware get his upgrade, but Albedo's attempt on his life through sabotage turned him into a even more ferocious creature. Malware attempted to absorb the Omnitrix, but Ben was able to use Diamondhead to protect it and defeat Malware. Malware would later chase Ben to Earth to get the Omnitrix again, but Ben would defeat him as Feedback. During the battle with Ben, Malware acquired a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Omnitrix and brought it to a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. While Malware had the blueprint and Psychobos could recreate the device, they didn't have the DNA samples that gave it its power. Dr. Psychobos contacted Khyber to find the DNA samples and gave him the Nemetrix which gave Khyber's Pet the ability to transform into all the predatory species of Ben's Omnitrix aliens. Over the next five years, Malware aided Khyber in collecting new DNA samples for the Nemetrix, serving as a distraction when needed. ]] During one such outing where a rare predatory species, known as a Psycholeopterran which preys on Necrofriggians, was in the Mt. Rushmore base. Malware was splattered into pieces by a Tachyon Cannon. However, due to his unstable DNA, Malware reformed, absorbing the Tachyon Cannon and gaining a new, dinosaur-like form. Ben was able to defeat Malware as Feedback by absorbing the energy of the Tachyon Cannon into the base power supply, though Malware still got away. The trio used Phil as a test subject for the Nemetrix, but there were dangerous side effects for sapient beings so instead they attached the device to Khyber's alien hunting dog. When Azmuth came to Earth to talk to Ben about how his constant use of Feedback was negatively affecting his ability to use his other aliens, Malware attempted to take advantage and attacked the group. Taking note as to how much Ben loved using Feedback, Malware literally ripped Feedback out of the Omnitrix. Enraged at the loss of his favorite alien, Ben overloaded the Omnitrix and jammed it into Malware, destroying him. After a long absence, appeared with Dr. Psychobos on Earth, talking to Khyber about his failure, a restored Malware, Khyber, and Psychobos then returned to their base of operations, where they perfected the Nemetrix with a piece stolen from the Omnitrix's core, allowing the dog to transform at will. Ben 10: Omniverse Malware returned to Earth and had Khyber distract Ben while he absorbed a large portion of the Plumbers Database and several of the Proto-TRUK's auxiliary power sources. Malware eventually fought Ben for the first time in 5 years, where Ben chased Malware through town. Malware lost him by throwing a fully loaded fuel truck at a school bus, forcing Ben to let him go to save the students. In a short time, Malware, Khyber, and Dr. Psychobos infiltrate Galvan Mark II using security codes from the data Malware absorbed from the Proto-TRUK. There, they take a DNA sample from the fossils of the Galvans' natural predator, Omnivoracious, and add it to the Nemetrix. When two Galvanic Mechamorph guards try to stop them, Malware absorbs them, leaving them as nothing but gray husks. While Khyber, Dr. Psychobos, and the Dog tried to exact the group's revenge on Azmuth and Ben, Malware destroyed Galvan B and used its pieces to infect Galvan Mark II. Azmuth tried to reason with Malware by telling him that there is still time for him to stop and they can work together to make him whole. However, Galvan Mark II's defenses attacked Malware which caused him in his insanity to believe that Azmuth was trying to deceive him. Malware engaged Way Big in a brutal fight, where he attempted to absorb him into his body. There Ben reconciled with himself over the loss of Feedback and was able to regain Feedback through which Ben was able to fight Malware evenly. Azmuth came in with the restored Galvan Mechamorphs who were able to wear down Malware back to his third form and with extra power from the Helix, Feedback was able to defeat Malware, reducing him to a weathered husk of his former self. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Malware's remains were put in a museum.http://new.spring.me/#!/q/572486626572263774 Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance; flashback debut) *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (present debut) *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' (death) *''Max's Monster'' (flashback; cameo) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Malware is the main antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse. After an accident with the Omnitrix transports Rook Blonko five years into the past, Malware absorbs his Proto-Tool and in addition to boosting his abilities, he also gained the ability to shift technology into new forms allowing him to take over the future where he also recruits Khyber, his Pet, and Psyphon as minions. He seeks holograph converters to boost his ability to manipulate the environment having Psyphon kidnap Blukic and Driba to make them. Ben and Rook devise a plan to bring the past and present Malware's together by luring them to the location of the first time jump using Dr. Animo's mutant ray and the Holograph converter in the Plumber VR training room and make them absorb each other thus nullifying the altered timeline. After Malware is defeated and the timeline nullified the VR training room briefly turned Malware's signature black and red implying the alternate Malware survived. Naming and Translations Trivia *Malware's name comes from the real-world term for malicious software, which disrupts computer operations and gathers sensitive information. *Malware seems to be feared by teen Ben, as shown in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, when Ben was shocked that Malware was involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, and for the second time when Ben confronts him in Malefactor, where his voice trembles and he backs away in fear. *In the Omniverse video game (3DS version), Malware's colors changed to his original yellow and black after he absorbed the Proto-Tool. *Malware shares some similarities with the Daleks from Doctor Who: **Malware was a defective/mutated member of his original race, but was made more powerful than his counterparts by a scientist. Similarly, the Daleks were mutants of a race called 'Kaleds', and were made strong again by a scientist called Davros. **Malware hates his own kind for their 'inferiority' and wishes them to be destroyed, along with Azmuth, the being who, in part, improved him. And the Daleks destroyed their own kind, believing their new selves to be purest, and succeeded in killing their savior as well. *Despite his hatred toward Azmuth, Malware still considers him a father. *Malware resembles the ghosts from the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *Malware's remains are a cross between his second and third forms. See Also */Gallery/ References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Tech Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Machine Villains Category:Secondary Characters